Pureblood Customs
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'Well they've planned the wedding for this summer.' Groaning, I closed my eyes before opening them moments later. I looked at him pleadingly. 'What do we do now Sirius' He took my hands in his. 'We play by their rules.' 'That means we get married.' 'Well then we're getting married.' He stood, still holding my hand


Pureblood Customs

'You need to behave,' my mother hissed into my ears as she clung violently to my hand. 'Or else.'

I stiffened at the threat, still remembering my last punishment. My screams still echoed in my head.

Nodding wordlessly, I followed after them, my eyes sweeping across the hall full of pureblood families. My sister looped her hand with mine as she dragged me after our parents. Plastering on a fake smile, I nodded towards the host family, the Black's.

'You look beautiful.' I smiled gratefully at Mrs Black, becoming uneasy as I caught sight of the approval in her eyes. 'This is my son Sirius.'

I smiled lightly, already having met the eldest Black.

'We'd like to thank you all for being here to celebrate our eldest son's engagement.' Although his face remained blank, his eyes did nothing to hide his shock. Taking a hold of my hand, my mother placed it in his. I stiffened, they couldn't possibly -

My mother pushed my hand forward as Sirius placed the Black family ring on my ring finger, sealing my fate. Instantly, his hand was clutching my waist as he walked over to Potter, pulling me along with him.

'Did you know?' I asked as soon as we'd left their earshot.

'No.' He looked down at me in irritation. 'Did you?'

'I wouldn't have asked you if I did,' I muttered, catching the way that they were all looking at us.

'Bye Potter,' I said quietly before I walked outside.

'What do we do now?' I looked back at Sirius as he walked after me.

'We just need to wait until we get to Hogwarts.' I sighed. 'Then you can go back to your life and I can go back to mine.'

'We both know that won't work. They have spies in Hogwarts.' He walked over and stood beside me. Glancing over my shoulder he muttered a quick, 'play along.' Clutching my waist he crushed his lips to mine. Instinctively, my hands moved to his chest about to push him away before his words repeated through my head. Moving them to his shoulders, I pulled back as I heard a giggle.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw my sister giggling at the sight of the two of us.

'Can I take my sister?' She asked coyly.

Sirius nodded, pressing a kiss to my hand before walking away.

'He's so handsome,' she swooned. 'You need to be careful; I might just take him from you.' I would've laughed if I hadn't caught the serious tone of her voice.

'That's disgusting. You're only in third year.'

Before we left, I was pulled aside. Looking up at Sirius, I cocked an eyebrow.

'We need to stick together.'

I nodded as I saw my parent's eyes fixed onto us. He raised my hand to his lips, beginning the charade.

Glancing down at the ring on my hand, I sighed. Plastering on a smile, I rushed over to hug Lily.

She spoke quickly, grinning as she spoke about her holiday. It soon faded though as Potter stood in the doorway.

'Go away Potter.'

'I'm not here to see you,' he said, startling both of us. 'I'm here to see my best mate's fiancé.'

I groaned silently. 'Your best mate's fiancé?' She looked at me curiously as the other marauders filed in. Lily sent me a helpless look as she found herself squished between Pettigrew and Lupin. I did the same as Potter and Sirius took to either side of me.

'We'll all help you, you know?' I looked at Potter curiously. 'With the whole engagement thing.'

'Thanks,' I said quietly as the train stopped. Laughing as Lily struggled against Potter's advances, I looked down as Sirius took my hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of it.

'So you're Sirius fiancé?' I looked up, sighing almost immediately. As soon as word got round about our particular...circumstance, I'd been attacked by his countless fans.

'Yes,' I muttered.

'What did you do to trap him?'

'Trap him?' I looked around, not even Lily was here to save me.

'Into marrying you. Let me guess, you couldn't keep your legs shut and now you're pregnant?' Glaring up at her, I started to reply before a masculine voice cut in.

'Actually, she stole my heart,' Sirius cut in, pressing a reassuring hand to the small of my back. 'As for being pregnant, I haven't had the opportunity to make that happen.'

The girl gaped at him before spinning on her heel and walking away.

'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine.' I sat up straighter. 'Tell me what brings you here to the one place you swore to never set foot?'

'I was looking for you,' he admitted. 'Mummy dearest thinks that I'm not spending enough time with you.'

'But you're always with me.' What more did they want?

'Well they've planned the wedding for this summer.'

Groaning, I closed my eyes before opening them moments later. I looked at him pleadingly. 'What do we do now Sirius?'

He took my hands in his. 'We play by their rules.'

'That means we get married.'

'Well then we're getting married.' He stood, still holding my hand. 'Come on, I'll walk you to Ravenclaw Tower.'

Silently, he took my bag out of my hand and slung it over his shoulder. Then he interlinked our fingers, keeping me close to him.

By now I'd become used to these necessary acts of affection. Sirius always instigated them when someone was around. But no one was around now.

'I'm getting sick of this.'

'And here I was thinking that you liked my company,' Sirius said, placing the drinks before us.

'I do.' I pulled the butter beer towards me. 'It's just that we're constantly being spied on.'

'I spoke to Dumbledore,' he said attempting to divert me. 'As long as he's in Hogwarts, we have sanctuary.'

I nodded, relief filling me. But I jerked away as he set a hand on my shoulder.

Stiffening, he pulled the sleeve of my shirt down before he sucked in a sharp breath.

'What happened?' he asked through clenched teeth.

I screwed my eyes shut, battling to keep tears back. 'You're not the only one who's refusing to take the dark mark. It's ironic really. They wanted my husband to convince me to get the mark.' I snorted. 'And they thought that was you.'

'Was it your Mum or Dad?' Slowly, I opened my eyes as his fingers traced the bruised skin, barely skimming across it.

'Both.' Moving closer to me, he placed a small kiss onto the skin, making me breath catch.

'Oi, Padfoot.' James called. 'I don't need to see that.'

I moved away, colour assaulting my cheeks as James sat across from us.

'I've just been invited to your wedding,' he said quietly. 'They've moved it to Christmas break.'

'But that's a few weeks away.'

'It's alright love.' Sirius draped his arm against the back of the chair. 'Once we get married, they won't be able to pressure us into doing something else.'

'Unless they ask you to have kids.' James muttered dryly.

My heart began to race, that's exactly what they'd do. Panicking, I turned to face Sirius. 'I'm too young to have a baby, or to go through the pain of labour. Oh my-'

Taking my hand, he pressed a kiss to my temple. 'We'll handle it.'

He was becoming very affectionate.

'So James Potter's the best man?' I groaned hearing the sly tone of my sister's voice.

'Yes.'

'And you know what they say about the best man and the maid of honour.'

'Yes.' I said now confused. What was she hinting at?

'Well you get a marauder and I get one.' She laughed gleefully.

I cut in quickly. 'You're not maid of honour.'

'What? Why not?' Catching the tone of her voice, I stiffened. The last time she sounded like that, I'd ended up with a broken rib.

'Well because I haven't been able to plan my own wedding, Mrs Black,' at the mention of her name, she knew she'd lost. 'Suggested that I could pick whoever I wanted to be my maid of honour.'

'Who'd you pick?'

Like I'd ever tell you.

It was as if I was their doll. I was being primped and groomed to fit their definition of the perfect Black bride.

It was alright as long as I sat still and let them work their magic. Then there was the dress. I was thankful that Mrs Black had taste.

As I waited for my entrance, James walked up to me.

'Calm down,' he said, placing a hand on my arm.

'I'll try,' I said taking deep breaths.

As I approached Sirius, he took my hand. 'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you.' I tried hard to stop it but I felt my breath increase until I was hyperventilating. Pulling me closer, he set his forehead on mine. 'I'm going to look after you, I swear.'

The ceremony continued, his eyes never wavering from mine as he pledged his fidelity, love and heart. Almost instantly, I found myself doing the same thing.

Instinctively my hands moved to his shoulders as his moved to the small of my back.

'Padfoot!' James laughed.

I pulled away, trying to hide my blush.

'Shut up Prongs. I can kiss my wife,' he muttered pulling me closer again, his eyes focused on my lips.

'Sirius people are watching.' He sighed reluctantly.

'I'm really sorry Lily,' I said as I hugged her.

'No I'm glad I'm here.' She laughed as James ribbed Sirius.

'Even though you have to pretend to be a pure blood?' I asked quietly, hoping no one heard.

'At least I got to be maid of honour.'

'And I hope you'll return the favour for yours and James' wedding.'

She turned red and narrowed her eyes at something behind my back.

'Who's that woman coming onto Sirius?'

I turned around, knowing who it was but surely she wouldn't. Yes she would. 'That's my older sister.'

'Maybe you should rescue him?'

'I think he can handle himself.' I couldn't be feeling jealous right?

As he stood by my side, I turned to face him. 'How'd you fight her off?'

'I told her that I was in love with my wife.'

'Great. I married a liar.'

He took my hand and walked outside, pulling me beside him. 'You did not marry a liar.'

'Yes, you lied to my sister.'

'No,' he said as he gripped my shoulders. 'I didn't.'

'But-'

'You'd think for a Ravenclaw, you'd have picked it up quicker.' He muttered before crashing his lips to mine. Moving my hands into his hair, I pulled back hearing a giggle.

'Why do your sisters always have to interrupt?' he muttered into my shoulder before he looked up.

'Can I take my sister?'

'No. No, you can't,' he said pulling me closer to him.


End file.
